


Knock Out

by StarsGarters



Series: Knock Out [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short drabble exploring an anon prompt I received on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Out

 

Every morning. 5 am.

It’s just her, the punching bags and the mats. It’s quiet in the SHIELD gym at that ungodly hour and she can concentrate on her form.

The frustrations of the previous days melt away as she imagines certain faces in the canvas speed bag. There’s never a shortage of people to imagine hitting. Fury doesn’t bother her when she’s down here, he understands that she needs the outlet, the release, the control. He also values his sleep, when he gets it.

One morning, the alarm doesn’t go off, so she’s stuck in the gym several hours later than usual. It’s crowded and loud, crammed with people who don’t care about order or precision. 

It’s not the sexist jokes. Not the barely disguised leering. It’s the sloppiness. The inability to take the details seriously. That’s what really pisses Agent Maria Hill off.

So when STRIKE leader Brock Rumlow says, “Never expected a pretty pencil pusher like you to be down here in the gym,” she bites the inside of her lip. Tries to relax. Deep breaths. Count them down.

"Wanna spar? I mean, you did take basic training right? Or did you get to skip that, being Fury’s pet?" She rolls her eyes and waves him on the mat. He looks at her like she’s a joke. They assume their stances and he feints to the right. She answers.

In less than a minute, Maria Hill is sitting on his chest as he gasps for the wind that she just knocked out of him. She smiles tightly at him, pats his stubbly face and says loud enough for the gathered crowd to hear, “Huh. Good thing you’ve got your looks to fall back on sweetheart.” 

 

 


End file.
